


The New Keith

by VioletMaeSummers93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Original Character, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Eating out, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Improvised Sex Toys, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kinky, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Original Character, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Russian Keith, Rutting, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex, beta pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaeSummers93/pseuds/VioletMaeSummers93
Summary: Shiro had been gone for a year, leaving his young mate to be worried, scared, and alone. Keith fell into trouble about Shiro went missing, getting himself booted from the Garrison. The only way he was kept in the loop about anything was through Keith's sister, Lillian-Rose.When Shiro came back everything changed, including their relationship. Can they work with it or will everything fall about? Will Lillian end up being The New Keith?





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW lots and lots of smut

“Keith.” A soft thud sounded from behind him and the pilot didn’t need to turn around to know that his sister was standing behind him, having just jumped off the roof. Keith stopped in his tracks and looked up. Lillian-Rose was standing in front of him now, large purple eyes looking at him, boring into his soul. “Where are you going?”  
“It’s tonight Lil, I have to go.” He said looking down at the ground. “This is what we’ve been waiting for.” Lillian-Rose sighed, her long black hair blowing in the wind that fluttered past them. She pulled something out of her pocket and put it in Keith’s hand.  
“Take this then. It’s a com device. I’ve got eyes on the Garrison, they can’t track us.” Keith sighed and took the com device from her. “We'll find him big brother.”  
“I know Lil, go back inside and stay with Damon.” Keith said before getting on his speeder and racing off. He reached a spot close to the crash site and hit behind a rock. “Lil, are you seeing what I'm seeing?” He asked into the com.  
“Yes, setup diversion bombs on the other side of the site then go in once they go off.” She said. Keith nodded silently and set up the bombs. “Detonating in 5, 4, 3, 2,-” The bombs started going off and Keith rushed in. He broke into the quarantine and fought off the guards and doctors. After knocking out the doctors Keith ran over to the bed and softly grasped the jaw of the person, turning their head to look at him.  
“Shiro?” He whispered and the Japanese man groaned softly. He quickly cut the bonds holding him down and lifted him off the table, one of Shiro’s arms around his neck.  
“Nope. No, you- No, no, no. No, you don’t. I’m saving Shiro.” A male voice sounded from the open doorway and Keith looked up, seeing a lanky man with tanned skin, amber hair and dark blue eyes. A pang shot through Keith as the teen walked closer, moving the bed out of the way and dipping under Shiro’s other arm.  
“Who are you?” Keith asked, shaking off the feeling.  
“Who am I? Uh, the name’s Lance.” He said in an annoyed voice. Keith stared at him. ‘Lance’ blinked a few times as their eyes met. “We were in the same class at the Garrison.” He implored.  
Keith had no idea who this kid was. “Really? Are you an engineer?” He asked. He could hear his sister facepalm over the comlinks.  
“No I’m a pilot! We were like rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck.” Lance said staring the Russian down.  
“HE’S A CARGO PILOT!” Lillian-Rose shouted, but her voice sounded far away from the mic, like Damon was holding her away from it so she wouldn’t blow her brother’s ear out. Keith did have a problem remembering people.  
“Oh, wait. I remember you. You’re a cargo pilot.” He said as it clicked in his brain. He heard Lillian-Rose and Damon both sigh.  
“Well, not anymore. I’m fighter class now, thanks to you washing out.” Lance snapped.  
“Well congratulations.” Keith said annoyed, rolling his eyes and they started moving out of the quarantine. They made it to the speeder and lost the Garrison. Once they got back to the farmhouse Damon took Shiro from Keith and laid him down on Keith’s bed. Lillian-Rose saw to food and drinks then made up some beds for them all. Keith sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Shiro, his Alpha.  
After a while Keith ended up curled up next to him, head on his chest, fast asleep. A soft groan stirred Keith and he blinked his dark eyes open, turning his head to look up at Shiro. The Alpha stared down at him with hazy gray eyes. “Keith?” He mumbled. Keith nodded and let out a soft whine. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. The metal of his new arm slightly cooler than his flesh arm, sending a shiver down Keith’s back. “I’ve missed you so much my little Omega.” He cooed kissing the boy softly. Keith flung his leg over Shiro’s waist, straddling his lap.  
“Shiro,” Keith whimpered, grinding down on the Alpha. His body was going into overdrive. Having his Alpha back after over a year, it was sending his nerves haywire. Shiro gripped his hips, kissing him passionately. Keith gasped as his scent gland throbbed. “Alpha!” He whined. Shiro leaned up and nuzzled the soft skin. Keith moaned and tipped his head back.  
“I’ve got you sweetie. You missed me even more than I missed you. How many heats have you suppressed since I’ve been gone?” Shiro asked nosing at Keith’s pulsing scent gland.  
“Too many.” Keith’s body gave way to Shiro, falling limp and Shiro flipped them over, caging Keith in. The Omega wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and opened his legs. “Senpai!” Keith gasped as Shiro ground against him. Their instincts took over, prompting Shiro to mate Keith.  
Shiro pulled Keith’s pants off and put his hands on both of Keith’s thighs, going down so he was eye level with the Russian’s core. Keith blushed and tried to close his legs, hands coming down to cover himself. Shiro grabbed his hands and dived in, tongue hard and pointed, penetrating Keith’s soaked centre. Keith gasped out and his hands threaded through Shiro’s hair. Shiro ate at the boy quickly, kissing, licking, sucking. Keith gave hitching gasps and the moaned, cumming hard against Shiro's face. Shiro pulled away and grinned up at Keith.  
“I've missed that love.” Shiro whispered pulling his shirt off and sitting up on his knees. Keith panted and blushed, turning his head to the side. Shiro grabbed Keith's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Keith grabbed Shiro's pants and pushed them down. “Someone's eager.” Shiro teased. Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro. “Okay I get it.” Shiro pulled his pants down further and pulled his cock out, pushing into Keith. The Russian boy moaned and gripped Shiro's shoulders. The warmth of Keith's core drove Shiro into overdrive, thrusting into Keith quickly, moving faster toward their orgasms.  
Keith lay panting and sated on the bed, Shiro panting next to him. The Alpha’s knot was still holding the two together but they were starting to come back to their senses. “I really did miss you,” Shiro whispered into Keith’s sweaty black hair.  
“I missed you too.” Keith said softly. Once the alpha’s knot went down Keith moved to sit up, looking down at Shiro. “Alpha.” He cooed with a smile. Shiro reached up with his metal hand and caressed Keith’s cheek.  
“My Omega. Only mine.” Shiro whispered. Keith nodded and Shiro sat up. Keith looked at the big muscles bulging under the now scarred skin.  
“You should get a shower. I’ll go downstairs and see if Lil has started breakfast.” Shiro nodded and waited for Keith to get up before following suit. The older man went to the bathroom and showered, when he came down in a pair of clothes big enough for him before he found Lillian-Rose, Damon, and Keith all in the kitchen, sitting or standing around the table.  
“Shiro-senpai.” Lillian-Rose said and gave a slight dip of her head. As a mated Omega she was allowed to only dip to another Alpha. Shiro nodded at her and walks to Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzling his neck. Keith smiled and leaned back into him, enjoying the warmth coming from the alpha. “Want some breakfast?” Lillian-Rose asked.  
“Sure, thank you Lillie.” He said and sat at the small kitchen table. Lillian got up and got a plate from the microwave, making up a warm plate for Shiro and put it in front of him.  
“Anything to drink?” She asked leaning against the table next to him. Shiro shook his head and started eating. Lillian sat on Damon’s lap, the thin Alpha pulling her close. Shiro was envious of them. They’d been able to have each other throughout all this pain. For however long he was gone. He looked over at Keith, at some point he’d also gotten dressed, Shiro finished eating and went outside, watching the sun rise. Keith watched him for a while then sighed.  
“You should go talk to him.” Damon suggested as the others started coming down. Keith nodded and walked out to him. He put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and the Alpha startled, taking his hand off the metal arm and turned to him.  
“It’s good to have you back.” Keith whispered to him.  
“It’s good to be back.” Shiro smiled at him.  
“So, what happened out there? Where were you?” Keith took his hand off Shiro’s shoulder and his face softened. Shiro could see the sadness in his dark eyes.  
Shiro looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. “I wish I could tell you. My head’s still pretty scrambled.” Keith watched Shiro’s expression change. “I was on an alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It’s all a blur.” Shiro turned to his Omega and looked at him. “How did you know to come save me when I crashed?” He asked.  
Keith turned, “You should come see this.” He said mysteriously, leading Shiro back to the house. Keith showed them all the energy they’d been working on. Lillian sat in the window, Damon standing next to her as they all talked. Keith locked eyes with his sister as Pidge asked about the rest of the crew and the three of them perked up at the picture Hunk holds up of Pidge’s ‘girlfriend’. Lillian was shocked at how smart Hunk actually is.  
The seven of them made their way to the caves, and when Lance touched the carvings and they glew Damon latched his hand to Lillian. The ground gave under them and they all fell down the waterslide. Lillian landed on her feet, ducking and rolling then turned to look at her soaking wet brother. She giggled and he glared at her.  
When Lance sat in the chair the twins made eye contact. “We’re gonna die.” They both whispered. His flying was worse than his talking. “YOU ARE THE WORST PILOT EVER!” They both screamed at Lance. Lillian glared at Hunk as he started to chicken out. Lillian screamed as the jostling bodies sent her tumbling to the ground. Shiro helped her up and put her between himself and Pidge, Damon had a hand on Keith’s back, keeping him up. Lillian cringed when Hunk threw up and covered her mouth and nose.  
“I don’t know if you notice, but we’re in an alien warship.” Keith and Lillian both said. Lance farted and Lillian groaned, kicking him in the arm. Lillian’s heels clicked on the ground as they walked into the castle. She looked around.  
“Lil, what are you feeling?” Keith said sensing the energy in the castle.  
“There’s someone here.” She said as they walked into the control room. The appearance of the white haired girl proved her correct. When she attacked Lance, Damon stepped in front of Lillian, getting into a fighting stance. Lillian looked from the red haired man to her brother.  
“Quiznak?” They both whispered to each other and shrugged. Before Shiro left with Pidge to get the Green lion he pulled Keith into a hidden alcove and held his waist.  
“Shiro, what are you doing?” Keith whispered. Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith, holding his soft waist. Keith kissed back and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, running his hands through Shiro’s shaved hair.  
“I love you Keith.” Shiro whispered pulling back. Keith blushed and put his head to Shiro’s chest.  
“I love you too.” Keith whispered back. With one more kiss to Keith’s forehead Shiro went to join Pidge in the ship. Lillian and Damon stayed with Keith as the others looked for their lions.  
Princess Allura looked at Lillian and studied her. Black choker and large black shirt to her torn black jeans and black heels. Her long black hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. “Who are you?” She asked Lillian.  
“This is my sister, Lillian-Rose.” Keith said, “And her boyfriend, Damon.” He said pointing to the boy. Allura looked at Keith.  
“What can she do? She’s not a paladin. What is she going to do here?” Allura asked him. Lillian-Rose laughed.  
“I’m the best magic user to ever come out of Earth.” Lillian said putting her hand on her hip. Keith smiled at his sister, her purple eyes lit up as she caught his gaze. After that Allura had no problems with Lillian-Rose.  
***  
“You should name Red something.” Lillian said as she and Keith sat within Red. She rested her hand on the wall, petting lovingly. Lillian had a good connection with all the Lions. Keith gave her a strange look. “What? All the other Paladins are doing it.”  
Keith laughed. “Yeah? What'd the nincompoop name Blue?” He asked.  
“Azula.” She told him. “'Azul’ meaning blue and the ‘a’ making it more feminine.” She said. “Hunk named Yellow, Melemele. And Shiro named Black, Kuro.”  
Keith laughed again. “So they all named their Lions the colour names in another language?”  
“Well except for Pidge, she named Green, Ivy.” Lillian told him.  
“Well what do you suggest I call her?  
“What about Rubin?” She suggested. Keith smiled.  
“Ruby does seem like a good name for her. What do you think Girl?” Keith asked running his hand along the floor. Red purred in both of their minds and Keith smiled. “Rubin it is then.”  
“There you are.” Allura’s voice scared the two two Russians and they turned to see the Altean woman in the doorway “I've been looking everywhere for you, come quickly, it's Shiro.”  
The twins jumped to their feet and raced after Allura. She lead them to the communal living room area. Shiro was curled up on his side, hugging his abdomen, groaning in pain. “What happened?” Lillian asked.  
“He was just sitting there,” Hunk started. “And then he pressed his hand to his stomach and started saying it hurt.” He told her. Lillian put her hand on his shoulder and Shiro growled.  
“Lil, do you smell that?” Keith asked her. She sniffed the air and nodded.  
“What is it?” Allura asked looking at the two.  
“He’s going into a rut.” They told her.  
“What? No! He had an implant like all of us from the Garrison!” Hunk said. Allura looked at Keith and Lillian.  
“Are you sure?” She asked them. The two nodded and between them carried Shiro back to his room. Lillian put a cold hand towel on his forehead and pulled off his shirt.  
“What do we do?” Pidge asked, looking in from the doorway.  
“Keith,” Lance said. “Will you let me help him?” Keith looked up from his Alpha to where Lance was helping his sister pull off Shiro's shoes.  
“You're an omega?” Keith asked. Lance nodded at him and stood. “Okay, but only because an Alpha in rut is never good for one omega.” Keith sighed. Lillian ushered them out and say from Shiro's room.  
“So should we just get naked?” Lance asked him. Keith laughed and looked down at Shiro.  
“I guess. Hey Shiro can you hear me?” he asked softly.  
“Keith, you shouldn't be in here with me.” Shiro grunted. Keith caressed Shiro's cheek and smiled.  
“I'm your mate, Shiro. There's no way I'm leaving you when you're in rut.” Shiro growled and grabbed Keith, pulling him under him, pinning Keith to the bed.  
“Keith!” Lance squeaked, pulling Shiro's attention. The Cuban boy was half undressed, shirt on the ground by his feet, pants undid and hanging loose from his hips.  
“What are you doing in here Lance?” Shiro asked.  
“I'm an omega. I was going to help Keith because like you said an alpha in rut is dangerous.” Lance told him. Shiro looked from Keith to Lance.  
“Come here Lance.” Shiro demands. Lance hesitantly steps toward him and the feel of the Alpha's hands on him startle him as his pulled into the man's hard chest. Shiro kisses him soundly in the mouth then flips him into the bed next to Keith. Keith stares at Lance with wide eyes. “Kiss him Lance. Show me your good enough for my cock by making my little omega feel good.” Shiro growls. Both omegas shiver at the dominant tone and Lance turns over onto his side, assessing all the emotions on Keith's face then leaned up and kisses Keith softly. Keith kissed back and wrapped his hands around the back of Lance's neck, a smile crossing his face. Shiro watched as two, extremely attractive and adorable omegas kissed softly, hands starting to wonder. Keith moaned as Lance's fingers danced over his nipple.  
Shiro grabbed the back of Lance's neck in a firm grip and pulled him away. “Shiro, don't hurt him.” Keith said reaching up to run his hands over Shiro's chest.  
“I'm not going to baby.” Shiro said putting one hand over Keith's. “I want you to get naked Lance, while I get Keith ready.” Lance nodded and climbed off the bed, pulling his pants off.  
Shiro turned his attention to Keith and kissed him passionately. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and his legs around the black Paladin’s torso. Shiro stripped him of his clothes and looked at him with hunger in his eyes. “S-shiro?” Lance whispered. Shiro's head snapped over to the Cuban boy and his hungry eyes became even hungrier. Lance's thin lanky body was tanned to perfection just like his face. He had muscles built into his frame, thin and small but enough for his body, enough to protect him and the others. He had an omegas body, a pretty face, small waist, and a dripping core.  
“Come here baby.” Shiro ordered, pulling Keith up onto his lap. Lance shuffled over and looked at Keith's pale body, curled into Shiro's chest. “Doesn't he look beautiful Lance? He's always hated his body for being omega.” Shiro said running his hand through Keith's hair. Keith purred and closed his eyes, a small smile falling on his lips.  
“I've always thought Keith was beautiful.” Lance says, climbing onto the bed next to them. Shiro smiles at Keith and the boy pants, his temperature rising.  
“Did you hear that baby? Lance thinks you're beautiful.” Keith moaned and started to grind against Shiro's thigh. The transgender boy would have been insecure about being in front of Lance naked but Shiro's overpowering pheromones were getting to his head. “Keith, say thank you to Lance.”  
“Th-thank you LANCE!” Keith gasped as Shiro slid his galra hand into him. His fingers vibrated softly, a trait they'd discovered about two days into the adventure. Keith gripped Shiro's bicep and trembled in his lap. “S-shiro, oh my God!” He moaned, going limp.  
Shiro smirked down at him. “Do you want my Alpha know baby? Or do you want to play with Lance?” Keith trembled as Shiro moved him, his pale back pressed against the hard expanse of Shiro's chest, legs open and knees up, showing Lance exactly out wet he was. Lance gulped and the smell of omegan excitement filled the room.  
“B-both. I want both, please Shiro.” Keith panted. Lance could sense that Shiro's rut was sending the Russian into his own heat. Shiro thought for a second and pulled his hand from Keith's core, pulling him into his lap and sinking him down on his cock. Keith screamed in pleasure and wrapped his arm around the back of Shiro's neck, the other reaching for Lance. Lance looked from where Shiro was buried in Keith, to the slight bump of Shiro's cock in Keith's stomach, to the Red Paladin’s fucked out expression.  
“Come on Lance, he wants you.” Shiro growled playfully. In an instant Lance was in between Keith's legs, kissing him again. Shiro smiled and watched them make out, Lance sucking on Keith's lithe pink tongue. “Look at you, my sexy baby. Sitting on my cock a and sucking on Lance's tongue.” Keith shook and Shiro moved his hands to Keith’s thighs, pulling him up and bouncing him. Keith screamed and latched onto Lance’s arms. Lance held Keith’s rib cage and kissed his neck. Shiro bounced Keith faster, knot forming and popping inside the Russian omega. Keith gasped, moaned, and then slumped against Shiro. Lance watched as Keith’s pale stomach inflated with the fountain of cum coming from Shiro. Lance trembled looking into Shiro’s dark gray eyes. “This is gonna be you next Lance.” Lance shivered and rolled onto his back, waiting for Shiro to mount him. When the alpha was finally able to pull away from Keith he hovered over Lance. Lance looked up at him with his large blue eyes, Shiro leaned down as kissed him softly. Lance smiled and leaned into the kiss, slowly Shiro fingered Lance’s hole opened, though he and Keith were both omegas, their bodies were different. Keith was female to male transgender completely pre-operation, so he had the body of a female. Lance on the other hand was a cis male and had the body of one. Shiro was patient with spreading the omega open.  
Lance moaned high in his throat as Shiro massaged his prostate. Shiro took that as his signal to plunge in. Lance moaned and spread his legs further to Shiro. The Black paladin thrust into Lance and pulled the boy into his lap, bouncing him just like he did Keith. The Blue paladin moaned and gripped Shiro’s shoulders. “Oh my God!” Lance gasped feeling Shiro twitch in him. “SHIRO!” Lance cried out flinging himself backward as Shiro knotted in him. Lance shook in Shiro’s arms and the Japanese man laid him down next to Keith. Lance moved his blue eyes to Keith, the red paladin was fast asleep, cum dripping from his core.  
“Doesn’t he look beautiful?” Shiro asked, voice soft and back to normal. Lance nodded, watching Shiro lay down and kiss Keith’s temple, pulling him into his chest. “Go to sleep Lance, because when you wake up, I’m fucking you both again.” Lance nodded, curling up into Keith’s back, Shiro’s hand falling onto his hip. And darkness overtook them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates very very sporatic


End file.
